Living the Life:Heaven and Hell
by HandicappedHarold
Summary: Satan and God are best friends.Go thought their encounters with the lies of the Bible and the Greek gods,and also God's sexual secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:2nd Earth day  
God woke up and opened his sunshine made him blind for a moment,but he put his hand over the shine and got out of his yawned,scratched his back and went to the bathroom for the mourning toilet session and to brush his long,white hair was all messy and his beard was really thought he has to get a haircut and a shave brushed his shining white teeth and looked in the mirror.'Not a pimple!'.There was a big,white pimple on the top of his started to squeeze it and some white secrete came out.'I know just what I need.'.He opened his medkit and found a tube of Zit applied some to his pimple and combed his messy went over to his window and looked down to was the second day after Earth was was only mountains and rocks,no flora,no water,no humans or was no rain or clouds either,and it seemed very dry and knew just what to do.'I have to do my first meeting conference today.'.He came down to the kitchen to make a sandwich,and he saw that Archangel Michael was already there,making himself some senced the presence of the Lord,and he turned around,giving God a nod to inform him that he was ready to do everything.  
-Hello, you have a good sleep?  
-A wonderful sleep I had,your holyness.  
-Just to let you know,i'm making our first meeting today.  
-Anything you might need?  
-A meeting inform Satan and the other gods to come too,because this is a serious presconference.  
Michael opened his wings and flew up the stairs to his lived with the 3 archangels in a splendid light mansion in the centre of Heaven,where all the angels angels had dark or ginger hair,but the most common one was all wore white clothes and they all had enourmous wings with which they flew to they ocassionaly used their legs to walk all wore sandals because it was always summer in was mostly made out of was lots of entertaiment were 5 theatres in which special actors and actresses angels would enertaint the was a gym and an aquapark,and God's private swimming for the adult angels(because angels had babies and children too)there were 3 pubs and 4 stripper thought of making the little angels kindergardens and schools,but he had important work to it became lunch time,God entered the meeting room with his shining white suit sat down on his place facing everyone he invited:Satan,Zeus with his wife Hera,Aphrodite,Apollo,Athena,Artemis,Ares,Demeter, Dionysus,Hades,Hephaestus,Hermes and was really a big crowd.  
-Okay, is our first meeting,and before we create life on Earth,we have to make some rules course,there will be Hell,where all the dead souls of angels and people ,Hades,you will both command and Hera,you will be head gods with ,you will be chief of the oceans and ,you will be our messenger,Apollo,you are hired for our and Athena,you will be heads of our Divine ,you will be our head builder and ,Dionysus,Artemis,you will make our best as for Aphrodite...  
-What possition do you have for me,God?  
-You will be duo with Apollo in the theatre.I have heard you have great talents.  
Now,i will create the trees and the people,Poseidon will make the seas,and Zeus,you make the clouds.  
The 3 gods worked all day to finally make Earth a better there was grass,trees,bushes,there were wolves,sheep,chickens and all sorts of animals,but they werent called sheep and chickens back had no names.'Ill make a human so that he will give them names'.God took some mud and called over Hephaestus.'Please,make me a man.'.Hephaestus took the mud from God and for less than 10 minutes he made a man with the perfect breathed on the sculpture and suddenly,all the mud fell of and the man's skin was revealed.  
-Hello,human.I am God and I greet you to your planet,Earth.I should give you a name.  
-What name?  
you like it?  
-Yes,i should I call you,God?  
-Whatever you want to call I want from you is to give names to all these animals.  
God flew back to Heaven and left Adam bothered the exception of his extremely long hair and his didnt know what it was,so he poked fell good,but Adam got a bit scared because he thought someone else would see toke a leaf and hid his found a rock,and he thought he must make it sharp so he can cut his soon made that rock as sharp as a knife,grabbed his long hair and cut it went on to explore,and he saw all the animals God has 4 hours,he gave all of them noticed it was night,so he made a nice bed out of leaves and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Satan and Lucy

* * *

Satan was sitting bored in his hot sofa and watched as Hades ruled over ,Satan was destined to rule over Hell,but took no interest in Hades came along and Satan was greatful that now he had enough time on his decided to go to Heaven and take a walking on the soft,but firm clouds,he saw a building with the label ''Single?This is the place for you!''.Satan was curious,so he ,he saw two long lines of angels and demons who were waiting in front of two big chairs.A demon approached Satan and said:  
-Hello,and welcome to Archangel Gabriel's speed you like to wait in the lines to meet your true love?  
-No,thank you.  
Satan thought it would be silly to wait in a line to find a girlfriend,so he went he didnt notice an angel woman bump right into saw her fall down on the ground:her blond,curly hair fell on her face,her halo was shining brightly and her long,white feathery wings were shining scratched her forehead and looked at realised she was not like the other angels,her eyes weren't blue,they were brown and she looked at Satan with a slight immediatly stood up and helped her get up.  
-Are you okay?  
-I think, you alright too?  
-Oh,no.I'm okay.  
-Will you mind if you escort me home?It's far,and i hate walking to there alone.  
Satan nodded in agreement,and they started walking slowly.  
-So,what's your name?  
-Lucia,but you can call me 's my angelic name,by the way.  
-Do you remember your real name?  
-Yes,it was Stella.  
how did you die?  
-In a car was all very sudden,i was returning from work and i have planned dinner with my friend,but then this car jumped out of nowhere and i died from a cardiac arrest after 3 minutes.  
-Well,that is tragic.  
-And now tell me something about 's your name?  
's Satan.  
-Satan?Wow,i cant believe im meeting you!  
-Huh?Arent you afraid?Because most people are afraid from me.  
-No,but i imagined you as different guy.  
-Like what?  
-Well,you weren't humanoid at were red,with horns,and a long tail,and a beard and you had no didnt have this nice,black hair and this armour.  
-Thanks for the compliment.  
-But how did you die?  
Satan was stunned by this asked him how he died,because it happened a long time was when God and Satan weren't were humans,and they met a took out a knife,and stabbed both of died in confusion,because humans like Adam and Eve didnt exist yet,and animals didnt exist mexican wasnt really was a creature they both feared.  
-Satan?  
-Sorry,i was having a ,well,i was stabbed.  
-That is bad.  
-Well,i thought about it whn we walked,but do you want to go on a date with me?I'm really lonely,nobody likes 's okay if you dont want to.  
-Oh,yes,i will where will we meet.  
-In front of your house.  
-Okay,see you later,Satan.  
Satan glanced at Lucy,and he realised he has deeply fell in love with her,and he wanted the day when they will meet again to come sooner.


End file.
